Habitación 507
by Pam Nayzeth
Summary: Aburrida en un día lluvioso en un lujoso hotel de Londres, Dominique Weasley no encuentra nada más divertido para hacer que caminar sin rumbo por los pasillos. Su paseo termina de forma abrupta e inesperada cuando llega a la habitación 507.
1. Chapter 1

¡Hello, everybody! Hace muchísimo no publico nada, y la verdad comenzaba a extrañar mucho escribir. Tengo dos proyectos guardaditos en una carpeta, pero hoy me dieron ganas de escribir algo rápido de una pareja que me viene llamando mucho la atención: Dominique Weasley y Lysander Scamander. El escrito no está beteado (mi querida beta Nune está cargada de trabajo y prefiero no joderla con un experimento), por lo que no esperen gran cosa (?).

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling. Esa mujer de inteligencia e imaginación sobrenatural. Bendita sea.

**Dedicación:** Quisiera dedicar este one-shot a las culpables de mi recién descubierta obsesión por esta pareja: Fabe y Joa. Si ellas no fuesen tan geniales a la hora de escribir y rolear, nunca le habría dedicado un segundo pensamiento a Dominique y Lysander.

Sin nada más que decir, me despido. Un beso grande al Club TG, ¡I love U, CLUB!

* * *

><p><strong>HABITACIÓN 507<strong>

Dominique Weasley caminaba lenta y tranquilamente por los largos pasillos del lujoso hotel en el que su familia se había alojado durante su estadía en Londres. No tenía un destino fijo, sólo deseaba alejarse por unas horas de la habitación que compartía con su hermana mayor: se había aburrido de escuchar a Victoire murmurar sin cesar, intentando decidir qué vestido utilizar la noche del día siguiente, momento en el que se festejaría el cumpleaños número quince de su prima Lily. Dominique no había tenido ningún problema al elegir vestido. Había agarrado al azar uno negro que le llegaba por encima de las rodillas; no le gustaba perder tiempo entre ropas. Como el negro combinaba a la perfección con el color rojizo de su larga cabellera y con el azul intenso de sus ojos, varias personas habían elogiado su concienzuda elección. Nadie sabía que Dominique se había limitado a sentarse en la cama con las piernas cruzadas, de espaldas al armario, y a agitar la varita con desgano para que una prenda fuese volando hasta donde ella se encontraba. La joven francesa había hecho una mueca de reconocimiento al ver el vestido y, tras usar su varita mágica nuevamente para colgar el atuendo en un perchero dorado, volvió a concentrarse en el diario que sostenía con una mano.

Tenía muchas ganas de salir a recorrer Londres, pero la lluvia torrencial la obligaba a permanecer entre las paredes del hotel. Maldijo en voz baja su suerte: hacía un año que no visitaba el país, al que prefería con mucha diferencia. Nunca le había gustado Francia. Aborrecía el romance, los costosos perfumes y la ropa de diseñador. Se lo había repetido hasta el cansancio a sus padres Bill y Fleur, pero ellos siempre respondían lo mismo:

―Cuando seas mayor de edad y hayas terminado el colegio, podrás ir a estudiar y trabajar a Inglaterra si eso deseas.

―Exacto, jovencita. _Pego_ eso sólo _sucedegá_ cuando_ tegmines_ tus estudios básicos en Beauxbatons.

Dominique gruñía y le daba la espalda a sus progenitores. La mención de su colegio siempre la ponía de mal humor. No soportaba la túnica azul que conformaba el uniforme de Beauxbatons: vestirla cuando pensaba en las capas negras de Hogwarts era una verdadera tortura.

Gracias al cielo, su condena ―como ella la llamaba― había terminado y hacía unos meses había cumplido los dieciocho años, por lo que estaba decidida a organizar todo lo referente a su próxima mudanza a Londres durante la estadía. Sus padres no habían puesto demasiadas pegas: conocían el espíritu libre y rebelde de su hija. Les tranquilizaba saber que, en caso de necesidad, tendría a todo el clan Weasley cerca.

Las cavilaciones la llevaron casi sin darse cuenta al quinto piso. Pasó por delante de los ascensores, soltando una risita al recordar el desmedido entusiasmo que había mostrado su abuelo Arthur al subir a uno. Siguió caminando con la misma parsimonia, dejando atrás las habitaciones 501, 502, 503. Respiró hondo al pasar al frente de la puerta de la 504, sonriendo feliz mientras imaginaba su nuevo estilo de vida en el país inglés. Observó de reojo el cartel de «No molestar» que colgaba del picaporte de la habitación 505, y no le prestó atención alguna a la 506. Pensaba hacer lo mismo con la 507, pero la puerta se abrió de pronto y del interior salió un joven alto y rubio. De forma inconsciente Dominique detuvo su marcha, ganándose un empujón por parte del muchacho, quien no parecía haber notado su presencia. Como era mucho más corpulento que ella, la chica cayó irremediablemente al piso, teniendo sólo el tiempo suficiente para estirar sus brazos y usar sus manos para frenar la caída. El débil quejido que soltó alertó al rubio, quien giró con rapidez.

―Disculpa, disculpa, no había visto que estabas allí ―se agachó torpemente y la ayudó a incorporarse. Mientras la sostenía, Dominique alcanzó a distinguir el aroma de su perfume masculino.

―No pasa nada ―respondió intentando alejarse un poco. El joven, sin embargo, no la soltó. La tomó de la mano derecha y la examinó: estaba roja y algo hinchada por haber amortiguado la caída.

―Deberías ponerte hielo ―sugirió con seriedad―. Pasa, te daré un poco.

Ignorando las protestas de la muchacha, la guió al interior de la habitación y cerró la puerta. Con cierta desesperación, Dominique miró el interior de la habitación 507. Estaba bastante ordenado si se exceptuaban las remeras que colgaban de los apoya brazos de los sillones. Pensó que a Victoire eso le habría molestado mucho, pero a ella no le disgustaba. Después de todo, tenía la misma costumbre.

―No necesito hielo, estoy bien ―dijo con firmeza. El muchacho se limitó a guiarla hasta un sillón y dirigirse hacia la pequeña heladera. Dominique vio cómo su atacante-salvador buscaba con los ojos azules un poco de hielo. A pesar de los metros que los separaban, fue capaz de distinguir el lunar debajo del ojo izquierdo del chico. Un pequeño detalle que le gustó.

―Estoy bien, me iré de aquí ―anunció mientras se ponía de pie y caminaba hacia la puerta. Le faltaban pocos metros para llegar a ella cuando el muchacho se interpuso en su camino, poniéndole unos trozos de hielo en las manos.

―Vuelve a sentarte y ponte esto en la palma.

―¡Esto es un secuestro!

―No exageres. Quiero asegurarme que no te has lastimado. Secuestro sería si tuviese malas intenciones.

―¡Estoy bien! ―repitió Dominique, algo más aplacada. El frescor del hielo atenuaba la molestia que había comenzado a extenderse por su muñeca. Se sentó nuevamente en el sillón y el joven se acuclilló frente a ella.

―Me llamo Lysander ―se presentó con educación y cierta picardía.

―Dominique ―respondió ella mirándolo con desconfianza.

―Lamento haberte empujado, en serio no te vi…

―Cosa del pasado ―lo cortó Dominique con el tono de voz firme que siempre utilizaba cuando quería dar por zanjado algo. Lysander sonrió.

―¿Deseas beber algo? ―ofreció amablemente.

―No. Me marcho.

Lysander tomó ambos apoya brazos y se incorporó ligeramente, de forma que Dominique quedase aprisionada. La miró con fijeza y la joven tuvo que recurrir a todo su orgullo para que su expresión no se alterase.

―¿Me estás diciendo que no piensas quedarte a charlar un momento conmigo?

Sin darse cuenta de que, por la forma en la que él la tenía encerrada en ese sillón, habría sido mejor mantener la cabeza gacha, Dominique se dejó guiar por la costumbre y alzó la barbilla para responder, por lo que su rostro quedó más cerca del de Lysander.

―No pienso quedarme a charlar contigo.

Lysander sonrió de una forma extremadamente traviesa al oírla y se balanceó un poco hacia adelante.

―Si así lo prefieres, no charlaremos.

Ella no solía arrepentirse de nada, y se prometió, mientras volvía a su habitación, que el momento en la habitación 507 no sería una excepción. Habían pasado tres horas desde que había abandonado a Victoire, pero su hermana apenas había notado su ausencia. Cuando la vio entrar, se limitó a mostrarle el vestido que había elegido y a pedirle opiniones de chicas. Dominique asintió a todo y se esforzó por borrar la leve sonrisa que el encuentro le había dejado en el rostro.

Estuvo todo el día siguiente en casa de sus tíos y regresó sólo al hotel para vestirse y peinarse. Agradeció no encontrarse con Lysander mientras estaba con su familia: la forma en la que el chico la había mirado al despedirse decía más que mil palabras.

Se vio obligada a ayudar a su hermana con su peinado y, aunque lo hizo de mala gana, Victoire quedó muy satisfecha con el resultado.

―Estos hechizos se te dan bien de verdad, Dom.

Dominique gruñó. Eran los hechizos que menos le gustaban.

La pelirroja no tardó en estar lista, pero Victoire perdió media hora más frente al espejo para asegurarse que su peinado, su maquillaje y su vestido estaban perfectos. Durante todo ese tiempo, Dominique no dejó de murmurar y blasfemar en voz baja. Fue necesario que Bill apareciese en la habitación avisando que debían salir ya si no querían llegar tarde para que Victoire diese el visto bueno a su siempre deslumbrante aspecto.

Se trasladaron hasta la casa de Lily en autos muggle y Dominique, ubicada entre Victoire y su hermano Louis, supuso con desaliento que el paseo hasta el hogar de sus tíos sería lo más divertido y emocionante de la noche. «Al menos estarán allí James y Fred», se consoló mientras pensaba en sus primos favoritos, que compartían con ella el sentido del humor y la rebeldía incontrolable. Intentó no pensar en que probablemente Ginny, la madre de James y Lily, vigilaría a su hijo mayor muy de cerca para asegurarse que no cometiese alguna imprudencia en el cumpleaños de su hermana.

El trayecto pareció demasiado corto. Dominique se alisó el vestido con resignación al bajar del auto, al tiempo que intentaba no tropezar con los zapatos de tacón que Vic le había obligado llevar. Caminó detrás de su familia, buscando a sus primos con la mirada: la gran mayoría de las cabezas que había en la reunión eran pelirrojas, como la suya.

―¡Oh, están preciosos! ―el grito de orgullo pertenecía a su abuela Molly, quien en esos momentos corría hacia ellos con los brazos abiertos y los ojos brillantes. A la exclamación de la abuela se unieron las del resto de la familia. Estaban todos allí: los tíos Harry y Ginny, tomados de la mano; Ron y Hermione ―la mujer dejó por un momento de lado los retos a su marido por haberse desacomodado la corbata para abrazar a sus sobrinos―; George y Angelina; el tío Percy, quien se acercó con el rostro tan colorado como su cabello pues minutos antes George ―confabulado con su hijo Fred― le había puesto poción pimentónica en el vaso de jugo de calabaza. Charlie se había tomado unos días libres de su trabajo en Rumania para asistir a la fiesta de su sobrina, y en esos momentos charlaba animadamente con su padre de Quidditch. La bandada de primos Weasley se hallaba repartida por el enorme jardín de la residencia de los Potter: Dominique alcanzó a distinguir los risos negros de Molly y escuchó las escandalosas risas de Fred y James.

Felicitaron a Lily por su cumpleaños, quien se acercó acompañada de su primo Hugo, el hijo menor de Ron y Hermione. La muchacha estaba preciosa con su vestido celeste claro, y en su rostro la sonrisa de felicidad brillaba tanto como sus ojos chocolate. Dominique se fijó cómo Hugo la observaba embobado, cosa que nadie más parecía notar. Pensaba hacer un comentario gracioso para que sus dos primos se sintiesen aludidos, pero la llegada de una mujer rubia y expresión soñadora desvió su atención. La había visto antes y su nombre era famoso en el mundo mágico: era Luna Lovegood. Gran amiga de Ginny, había formado parte del Ejército de Dumbledore.

―Buenas tardes ―saludó al llegar junto al grupo, utilizando ese tono soñador que Dominique todavía recordaba de la vez que la había conocido, varios años atrás.

―Buenas tardes, Luna ―respondió Ginny, abrazándola―. ¿Recuerdas a los hijos de Bill y Fleur?

Luna paseó sus saltones ojos grises en cada uno de ellos, deteniéndose unos segundos en cada rostro. Sin saber por qué, Dominique se sintió incómoda cuando la señora le recorrió el rostro.

―Victoire, Dominique y Louis.

Todos asintieron, conformes con la memoria de Luna. Volvieron a sus respectivas charlas, salvo Ginny, que preguntó a su amiga si sus hijos ya habían llegado.

―Oh, no ―respondió Luna agitando la mano―, están ayudando a su padre. Uno de nuestros puffskeins enloqueció.

Decidiendo que la charla no era relevante, Dominique se apartó un poco y centró su atención en su abuelo y el tío Charlie. Se entusiasmó tanto con la charla de Quidditch mundial que no notó el paso el tiempo. Sus hermanos y primos se habían dispersado y ella era la única joven que permanecía junto a los adultos. Estaba a punto de marcharse cuando Ginny la detuvo, tomándola suavemente del hombro.

―Espera un momento, por favor, querida. Allí llegan los hijos de Luna. Podrás ir a buscar a tus primos con ellos.

Dominique se giró y distinguió a tres personas entre el gran conjunto pelirrojo. El marido de Luna, Rolf Scamander, era un hombre mayor de cabello castaño y ojos azules; lo había visto el mismo día que conoció a Luna. Supuso que los dos muchachos rubios que lo acompañan eran sus hijos. Sabía que eran gemelos, pero incluso a la distancia pudo ver que uno era más corpulento que el otro. Guiada por su tía, se acercó al grupo que conformaban los recién llegados, Luna, Hermione, Charlie y su abuelo.

Conforme se acercaba a los gemelos Scamander, tuvo un presentimiento que le revolvió el estómago.

―¡Lorcan, Lysander! Les presento a mi sobrina Dominique.

La muchacha apenas reaccionó cuando escuchó el nombre, pero tragó aire abruptamente cuando los hermanos se giraron. Se parecían mucho pero, a pesar de no conocerlos, fue capaz de distinguirlos a la perfección. Lorcan debía de ser el más flacuchento, el que poseía una sonrisa tranquilizadora y amable. A diferencia de su gemelo, no tenía el lunar debajo del ojo izquierdo y le faltaba esa aura de seguridad. Tras recorrerle el rostro casi con timidez, Dominique vio también los ojos azules, la mirada expresiva y la sonrisa traviesa. Una suave brisa corrió y el perfume del joven alcanzó las fosas nasales de la pelirroja. Supo que él la había reconocido de inmediato.

―Hola ―saludó tras aclararse la garganta silenciosamente.

―¿Qué tal, Dominique? ―no hacía ninguna falta una confirmación, pero su voz era como una declaración firmada.

_«Mierda»_, pensó Dominique. _«Es el chico de la habitación 507»_.


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPÍTULO 2**

Lorcan se sentía incómodo mientras caminaba entre Dominique y su hermano. Se preguntó algo preocupado si era normal que Dominique caminase de esa forma, con la espalda tan recta y el rostro completamente inexpresivo. No había dicho ni una sola palabra desde el tímido hola que pronunció cuando Ginny los presentó, cosa que lo confundía: James y Fred siempre contaban, divertidos, que Dominique era la despreocupación personificada y tenían mil y un anécdotas sobre la joven, la mayoría de las cuales incluía alguna travesura o diálogos tremendamente ingeniosos ideados por la pelirroja.

Lysander, por otra parte, parecía completamente relajado y sonreía maliciosamente, como si estuviese disfrutando de alguna clase de broma privada. Lorcan no le dio importancia: estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de actitudes por parte de su gemelo.

Se devanó los sesos intentando encontrar algún tema de conversación apropiado para la ocasión y el ambiente, pero nunca había sido bueno para iniciar charlas. Por lo general, de eso se encargaba Lysander, pero el rubio tampoco había hablado desde el saludo inicial. Extrañamente, no parecía notar la incomodidad y la tensión que rodeaba al trío. Observándolo de reojo, Lorcan pensó que, quizás, hasta estaba disfrutando de la situación, pero no tardó en descartar la idea. Su hermano no era un ejemplo de conducta y modales, pero tampoco era un muchacho con malas intenciones.

―Lily se ve muy hermosa, ¿verdad? ―soltó Lorcan, impulsado por la desesperación.

―Muy hermosa. Las pelirrojas tienen algo irresistible ―coincidió Lysander solemnemente.

Dominique no respondió nada y Lorcan se sintió frustrado por el poco éxito que tuvo su intento de conversación. Consternado, el muchacho probó de nuevo, dejándose guiar por ese ángel que siempre aparecía en su hombro derecho en los momentos más inoportunos.

―¿Tus primos están muy lejos, Dominique?

Con un tono tan mecánico que parecía haber estado ensayando la corta respuesta, la pelirroja dijo:

―No. Están alrededor del gran árbol.

―¿El gran árbol? ―repitió Lorcan magnificando su interés― ¿Lo nombraron así en sentido literal o figurado?

―Supongo que ambos ―respondió la joven acelerando el paso de forma perceptible. A los gemelos no les quedó otra opción que alargar las zancadas para no quedarse atrás. Afortunadamente, Lorcan se hallaba demasiado ocupado observando incrédulo la rapidez con la que Dominique movía sus pies al caminar que no se percató de la ancha sonrisa que había aparecido en el rostro de Lysander.

* * *

><p>―¡Lorcan! ¡Lysander! ―Fred Weasley se lanzó primero hacia los gemelos y los abrazó con fuerza. Tras observarlos por unos momentos, palmeó las mejillas de ambos― Cada día más guapos… ―comentó imitando el tono que usaba su abuela Molly cada vez que veía a alguno de sus nietos.<p>

Lysander rio, pero Lorcan se limitó a hacer una mueca distraída. El movimiento le permitió observar a Dominique, que apenas le dedicó un seco asentimiento a James cuando el moreno la miró con el ceño fruncido. La muchacha, apenas llegaron al gran árbol ―los gemelos comprendieron que el nombre le había sido dado en el más literal de los sentidos, haciendo alusión a su enorme tamaño―, se apoyó en el grueso tronco esforzándose por mirar a cualquier otro lado que no sea al grupo allí reunido.

―Propondría que hagamos esta fiesta un poco más divertida, pero mamá me advirtió, usando su tono más amenazador, que estaría vigilando ―dijo James Potter con amargura mientras miraba la casa con anhelo, sin duda imaginando alguna travesura.

―Podemos hacerla más divertida sin causar disturbios ―propuso misteriosamente Fred.

―¿Cómo? ―preguntaron James y Lysander a la vez, abriendo los ojos maravillados.

Sonriendo con cierta maldad, Fred les hizo una seña a los otros cuatro para que se acercaran a oír el plan. Lorcan dudaba que Dominique se separara del tronco, pero al parecer el ansia de travesuras de la joven era más grande que su nivel de rareza. Olvidando por un momento la incomodidad que sentía por la presencia de Lysander, la pelirroja acercó su cabeza a la de su primo Fred. Su sonrisa se fue ensanchando conforme el digno hijo de George Weasley avanzaba con la explicación.

―Si lo hacemos tal cual lo he planeado, nadie podrá culparnos de nada ―aseguró Fred, muy convencido―. ¿Están conmigo?

Los asentimientos de James, Dominique y Lysander fueron inmediatos. Lorcan, aunque vaciló por espacio de unos segundos, aceptó formar parte del plan.

―¿Todos de acuerdo con la víctima?

Nuevas entusiastas afirmaciones, seguida por unas risitas maquiavélicas por parte de James.

―Muy bien. Ahora, debemos repartir las tareas ―indicó Fred. Ayudándose con enérgicos gestos de mano, el pelirrojo fue dividiendo las distintas partes que componían el plan.

―En la fase número 1, dos o tres de nosotros irán a hablar con los adultos y distraerán a Lily. Esta parte del plan es vital porque si Lily no se separa de Hugo, no podremos hechizarlo. Y si los adultos sospechan algo, frustrarán todos nuestros intentos. Esa sería la parte social del plan.

»Los otros dos se encargarán de la tarea peligrosa, que será hechizar a Huguito. Confío en que todos los presentes son capaces de realizar un _confundus_ lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerle creer a nuestro querido primo que es gay. Luego de eso, tienen que convencerlo para que se ponga a bailar en el centro de la pista mientras grita a los cuatro vientos el reciente descubrimiento de su homosexualidad.

Las risas malignas de los cinco al imaginar la situación interrumpieron momentáneamente la preparación magistral del plan ideado por Fred. Cuando el pelirrojo se calmó lo suficiente como para continuar explicando las fases que deberían seguir abrió la boca para seguir hablando pero, antes de que pudiese agregar algo más, Lysander dijo:

―Creo que, aunque no haya pruebas, todos pensarán que los culpables han sido ustedes, Fred y James. Por lo que propongo que se encarguen los dos de la parte "social" junto con Lorcan, mientras que Dominique y yo realizamos la tarea peligrosa.

Fred y James se miraron por unos instantes y, para horror de Dominique, aplaudieron literalmente la idea de Lysander.

―Nadie sospechará de nosotros si Lorcan nos acompaña.

―Dominique aún es capaz de convencer a la abuela, y todo el mundo cree que tú eres tan bueno como tu hermano.

―¡Una idea fenomenal!

―¡Un plan fabuloso!

Lorcan vio, confundido, cómo el color iba desapareciendo del rostro de Dominique a medida que los dos primos de la muchacha alababan la propuesta de su hermano. Estaba por preguntarle si se encontraba bien, pero Fred no le dio tiempo siquiera a abrir la boca.

―¡Decidido! Dom, haznos sentir orgullosos. Lorcan, te vienes con James y conmigo. Y pon esa cara de bueno que tan bien te sale. No, esa no, la otra. Sí, así, perfecto. Nos vamos.

Fred lo tomó de un brazo mientras James hacía lo propio con el otro y de esa forma lo guiaron ―o más bien, arrastraron― hasta donde los adultos se hallaban reunidos. A unos metros de camino, Lorcan giró la cabeza para comprobar que a Dominique no se le hubiese bajado la tensión o algo por el estilo, y se tranquilizó al verla de pie. Pensó aliviado que, en caso de que algo le sucediese a la joven, su hermano estaría allí para ayudarla. Estando Lysander de espaldas, no pudo ver la sonrisa siniestra que comenzaba a extenderse por el rostro de su gemelo.

* * *

><p>―Bueno, Dominique, parece que tenemos trabajo que hacer ―dijo Lysander de forma casual, aunque no había sido capaz de borrar la mueca malévola.<p>

Dominique asintió, al tiempo que miraba perdida a su alrededor. Parecía estar buscando una ruta de escape.

―No se te ve muy entusiasmada ―comentó el rubio fingiendo tristeza―. Quizás prefieres que charlemos.

La pelirroja reaccionó a la provocación lanzando una mirada asesina a su compañero de equipo, pero permaneció sin decir nada. Lysander alzó las manos.

―Oh, disculpa. Casi olvido que no te gusta charlar.

Con todo el odio que era capaz de reunir, Dominique pronunció las tres palabras que, en su opinión, eran las más apropiadas y las que más se adaptaban a Lysander.

―Eres un idiota ―su delicado acento francés se notó, a pesar de sus intentos, cuando ella hizo énfasis en la última palabra.

―Soy un idiota al que se le da bien no charlar ―replicó Lysander.

―Eres un idiota para todo. Con todas las letras.

―Me duele saber que es eso lo que piensas de mí. Me siento utilizado ―declaró Lysander fingiendo dolor, aunque internamente estaba disfrutando enormemente de la situación. Había llegado el momento de dejar toda clase de disimulo de lado―. Pensaba que, dado lo ocurrido en mi habitación, te gustaba. Aunque sea un poco.

Dominique se envaró y alzó una ceja.

―¿Lo ocurrido en tu habitación? ―repitió con el objetivo de ganar tiempo para pensar en una respuesta tajante.

―Sí, mi habitación. La habitación 507 del hotel Montcalm.

―Lamentablemente, siempre que no recuerdo algo significa que no ha sido nada memorable ―respondió Dominique, triunfante.

Lysander no perdió la sonrisa.

―En ese caso, permíteme que te refresque la memoria ―Sin hacer caso a la expresión entre aterrorizada y amenazadora de la pelirroja, se acercó a ella y, tomándola de las muñecas, procedió a narrar con detalle lo sucedido en la habitación 507.

* * *

><p>―Después de que acepté que no charlaríamos, me acerqué un poco más a ti. Quería asegurarme de no haberte hecho un daño perdurable. Por la expresión asesina que apareció en tu rostro en ese momento, deduje que no te hizo ninguna gracia pero, comprenderás, no podía alejarme sin antes saber que te recuperarías por completo. Lástima que no preví en ese momento tu mal genio. Si no fuese porque eres francesa te mires por donde te mires, habría pensado en el momento en que me tiraste con el hielo que te había dado para disminuir la inflamación que fuiste criada por cavernícolas del polo norte.<p>

»Admito ahora que me hizo gracia tu reacción, y quizás eso contribuyó a que me acercara un poquitito más a ti. Comenzaste a gritar cosas como "¡Déjame salir! ¡Esto es secuestro!", aunque deberías saber que estoy omitiendo los insultos denigrantes que me dedicaste. Creo que no te gustó nada que me riese de tus ocurrentes ultrajes, porque levantaste una mano e intentaste pegarme. Para tu mala suerte ―o quizá no tanto― yo estaba preparado y te sujeté el brazo. ¿Y sabes?, siempre me sentí tentado de copiar a los hombres de las historietas, que terminan besando a la mujer que intenta golpearlos. El escenario era perfecto y, dado que tenía tu violenta mano entre la mía, decidí dejarme llevar por la situación y darte un beso.

»Al comienzo intentaste hacerte la difícil, resistirte, pero como verás soy bastante más corpulento que tú y te sostuve para evitar otra posible agresión de tu parte. Terminaste rindiéndote ante lo inevitable y no te culpo. Todas dicen que soy muy bueno besando. Bueno, todas a las que he besado.

»Luego de eso, admito que me costó hilvanar las ideas. Recuerdo que te ayudé a ponerte de pie y a partir de ahí todo fue aumentando un poco de nivel. Siempre me ha gustado acariciar la espalda de la chica a la que estoy besando por debajo de su blusa, y eso mismo hice contigo. Te estremeciste, aunque no puedo precisar si fue por el frío de mis manos a causa del hielo o por lo apasionado de mi fabuloso contacto. No me preguntes cómo, pero al cabo de un rato acabaste contra la pared. Te alcé en brazos porque me pareció, dado el porrazo que te habías pegado recientemente, que no te convenía estar de pie mucho tiempo y tú sacaste de no sé dónde la idea de rodear mi cintura con tus largas, largas piernas. Comenzaste a tirar de mi camisa. Me di cuenta de que querías quitármela, si bien no termino de comprender la razón. Quizás no te gustaba el color o la textura. Esa muestra de intolerancia total hacia mi ropa fue demasiado para mí y la sangre se me acumuló en la cabeza. En la de abajo.

»Te diste cuenta de inmediato, algo totalmente normal pues el evento suele ser bastante notorio, y eso, en lugar de aumentar la diversión, la frenó de golpe. Pataleaste como niña pequeña hasta que te dejé en el suelo y, con los ojos abiertos como platos, murmuraste algo que no entendí del todo. Estoy entre "el tamaño de esa cosa asombra" y "tengo que irme, perdona". Me inclino más por lo primero.

»Te acomodaste el pelo frenéticamente y saliste a la carrera de la habitación sin siquiera saludarme, dejándome con el corazón destrozado ―Lysander finalizó su monólogo con dramatismo, mirada clavada en el horizonte y expresión atormentada incluida. No parecía notar el forcejeo de Dominique, a la que tenía atada al gran árbol sometida a un fuerte encantamiento_ silencius_.

―Esa es nuestra historia, Dominique, ocurrida en la habitación 507. Es un relato enternecedor y apasionante, pero debemos realizar la tarea que tu primo nos encomendó antes de que alguien sospeche de nuestras actividades extracurriculares.

Y con la máscara de dolor mantenida con dificultad, pues las carcajadas amenazaban con salir a flote, Lysander levantó su varita y pronunció los contra hechizos. Las gruesas sogas verdes desaparecieron, dejando libre a Dominique. El rubio comprobó que el encantamiento _silencius_ también se había roto cuando la muchacha, con el rostro tan rojo como su cabello a causa de la ira, soltó con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones:

―¡TE VOY A MATAR!

* * *

><p>―¿De verdad tenías que hacer enojar a Dominique antes de terminar la broma? ―reprochó por octava vez un molesto Fred. Habían pasado dos horas, pero el joven Weasley aún no se recuperaba del hecho de que su plan maestro había terminado sin antes siquiera haber comenzado.<p>

―Lo siento, ninguno de ustedes me advirtió que era una muchacha con tanto genio ―se excusó de nuevo Lysander. Había escapado de una muerte segura en parte gracias a lo rápido que corría y en otra debido a los tacones que Victoire había obligado a su hermana a llevar. Dominique los había lanzado después contra un muro en un ataque de frustración y cólera extrema.

―Demonios, Lysander, no sé qué le habrás dicho, pero la pusiste hecha una furia ―murmuró James, observando desde una prudente distancia a sus tíos que intentaban, inútilmente, calmar a la desquiciada pelirroja.

Lysander se encogió de hombros.

―Sólo le conté una anécdota que me ocurrió en mi habitación de hotel. Creo que no se me da bien narrar cosas ―respondió con tranquilidad, y agregó en voz baja, asegurándose de que ninguno de los hombres que lo acompañaban lo oyesen―. _Para la próxima se lo muestro._


End file.
